Problems Arouse at the Burrow
by cphfairies
Summary: Hermione's practically throwing her feelings at Ron, but they appear to be unrequited. Is that really what's going on? In a subplot, Ginny and Harry feud about last-minute invitations to their wedding. Chapter 3 in the cphfairies HP/GW wedding story.


**Another chapter in my Wedding saga :) Hope you enjoy!**

**~All rights go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling~**

* * *

The weeks flew by as April 4th drew closer. Harry enjoyed watching the Weasley family traditions, as he would soon be officially apart of them.

Easter came sooner rather than later. As Harry sat down next to Ginny for Easter dinner, he gazed about the dining room. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at either end of the table. He saw Hermione and Ron next to each other, playfully arguing over who would help clean up after dinner. Next to Hermione sat Bill and a very pregnant Fleur, who rubbed her fat belly, patiently waiting for her two shares of food. As he smiled at Fleur, his green eyes moved to little Victoire, who was watching her parents with shining eyes. George sat in between Victoire and his girlfriend, Angelina. Percy and Audrey would be arriving shortly.

Mr. Weasley stood up and tapped on his glass with a fork. "I'd like to propose a toast before we feast," he said, smiling widely. "To our family. May we grow larger as the generations go on. To our grandchildren, those on the way, and those already here. And to those about to join our family for good; Harry, Angelina, and Audrey." His eyes flickered towards Hermione and Ron, who turned beet red. Everyone else clinked their glasses together.

A _pop _was heard in the living room. "That's Percy!" Ginny cried. She raced out of the dining room and returned shortly with Percy and his fiancee Audrey in tow. They sat down and soon everyone was eating turkey, corn, and George slipped Victoire some chocolate under the table. Harry smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to have his own family, too.

* * *

March 31st arrived. Mrs. Weasley set down a huge plate of bacon and flapjacks as Mr. Weasley brought in more gifts that had been delivered that morning. Hermione stepped into the kitchen and was pleased to see that Ron was already there, stuffing his face. It was time to start making it obvious that she felt more than friendship between them.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

Ron looked up and his eyes grew brighter. "Hermione!" He quickly swallowed his mouthful of breakfast and pulled out a chair for Hermione.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down next to him. She helped herself to fruit salad as she thought of what to say next.

An awkward silence followed. It was much easier to be around each other when Harry and Ginny were in the room.

"So," Hermione began, trying to make conversation, "Lots of romance in the air this week." _Real smooth, genius, _she thought to herself.

"Yeah," Ron answered. He could feel his face turning red. He decided to ignore it, and just act natural. "Mum, can you make some more bacon?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was going to take a lot more effort to get Ron's attention. "I've been thinking a lot about _my _wedding," she said thoughtfully. "I can't wait for that day to come."

Ron nodded. "Pass the pitcher of orange juice, please," he said.

Hermione threw her napkin down. "Oh, Ron, why can't you talk to me without eating?" She stormed out of the kitchen, tears welling up.

Oblivious, Ron helped himself to more food. Mrs. Weasley silently handed him the orange juice.

Harry and Ginny came into the sunny breakfast room, hand in hand. "What's wrong with Hermione?" Ginny wanted to know.

"No idea," Ron replied. "Maybe she's stressed about the wedding."

Harry pulled out a chair for his fiancee and sat down next to Ron, patting him on the back. "So, how many more gifts came today, Mr. Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley brought in yet more wedding presents. "About 16 this morning. I bet they'll start coming faster this week. Only 5 days left!"

Harry grinned but Ginny only smiled half-heartedly. "Hey, what's wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed. "It's just that-well- I think that maybe we should reconsider not inviting the Dursleys to the wedding."

Harry gaped. "Are-are you serious?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes," she said in a snooty voice. "You don't want to invite Dennis Creevey."

Harry groaned. "Ginny, dear, we've been over this. Dennis hasn't done anything to stay in contact with us. Why bother inviting him?"

"Harry, Colin died helping you win the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Ginny, Dennis doesn't want to be friends with us. He didn't send a Christmas card, he didn't respond to our Patronus inviting him to lunch last weekend."

Ginny made a sound like an angry cat. "Well, y'know what? Until you invite Dennis, we're inviting the Dursleys." With that, she stalked out of the room, leaving her food untouched.

Harry stood up. "Ginny, I don't think they'd come if we begged them on our knees!" He sat down again, frustrated.

Mrs. Weasley came over and sat across from Ron and Harry. "Don't worry, Harry, dear," she said kindly. "I just think Ginny's feeling a bit flustered. She'll feel better in an hour or so." She patted Harry's hand. "Believe me."

* * *

Sure enough, when Ginny went downstairs an hour and a half later, she greeted Harry with a smile. Throwing her arms around him, she apologized for her anger. "I won't make you invite the Dursleys," she said as she kissed him.

"And we can invite Dennis if you want to," Harry agreed.

Everything was back on track.


End file.
